30 cm Differences
by yaoi-tezzone
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the most sought out submissive in the entire Britain if it is not for his personality, he almost burn his suitor into fried meat, destroy an airplane, and almost broken national treaty between Britain and France. Draco never wanted to be a sub! He was a dominant and free person, and he definitely won't submitted into Harry Potter's hand, his archrival sinc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, sorry, I'm late, this is a busy week, after this I still need to do a lot of homework, sometimes I thought I'm gonna go crazy. By the way, this is a new story, Yaay…. And unlike the other stories which were dark and full of angst, this story would be fluffy, romantic and have a little bit of humor. This story also would be finished in 4th or 5th chapter, unlike my other two stories, _My Broken Mate_ and _A Majestic's Wish_. Though sad to be said, this stories won't be updated as quick as the other two… By the way, next week would be My broken Mate's time to be updated… \(^_^)/

Summary : _Draco Malfoy is the most sought out submissive in the entire Britain if it was not for his horrible personality, he almost burn his suitor into fried meat, destroy an airplane, and almost broken national treaty between Britain and France. Draco never wanted to be a sub! He was a dominant and free person, and he definitely won't submitted into Harry Potter's hand, his archrival since school, especially if there was this 30 cm difference between him and the said Gryffindor. Shorter but manly Harry, petite but taller Draco with horrible personality._

30 CM DIFFERENCES

-HP—DM-

Chapter 1. The hot blooded Sub…

-HP—DM—

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

A trembled hand held a bucket of roses sacredly in front of the most sought out Submissive in Britain. The poor lad was sweating heavily under his robe. But who wouldn't when one was faced with the cold stare of Draco Malfoy, the Ice prince of Slytherin.

"And what do you think you are doing?" The hot tempered blond angrily inquired.

"Err... Dra..."

A raising eyebrow was the only respond the poor lad got... "And who gave you permission to call me with so much familiarity?"

"Err..."

"Who gave you permission here in the dungeon?"

"Err"

"And who said I like rose?"

"Err"

At last, irritated beyond imagination possible with the coward's response, the blond angel snapped harshly. "I'm not some simpering girl who caved with such impudent, tasteless and cheap gift!"

After that had been said, the temperamental blond shoved the rose straight into his suitor face. With some satisfaction, he saw some blood trickled in the poor lad's face which was caused by rose's thorns.

_That imbecile! How dare he, sending me rose with all those bloody thorns... At least, have some brain and send me one without thorn, stupid!  
_  
Without giving even a glance toward the poor lad, Draco purposely bumped into the poor lad shoulder, making him disoriented and becoming the laughing stock of his peers. The poor lad who now was sat lifelessly on the hard cold floor, only could watch the blond beauty walked toward the Great hall, his stride were wide and full of confidence, like a proud King. Aaah, how he had wish those eyes soften toward him, now he needed to tend to his poor broken heart, caused by the most icy person in Slytherin.

"Man, that never went old..." Snickered Blaise, Draco's right hand man, the Italian was walking lazily behind their Prince, two or maybe more of flirtatious wink was sent toward the dark skinned boy which was answered happily by the Italian.

"This time he was kinder, though." Pansy retorted back, gone was the pug face girl, now stand in Draco's side was a woman with beautiful chiseled face, with a blond hair and sharp eyes.

"Did you remember the French ambassador's son?" The one who rejoined them was the once so called buffon, Gregory Goyle, now he was looked like a handsome body builder. "Draco threw the boiling soup at him caused that French had stared at him dreamily." Goyle snickered, reminiscing about those old disastrous past. "The ambassador was so mad. Minister Potter, if I remembered correctly was sweating like a pig, I thought we would gone to war, after that..."

"That was nothing..." The one who countered it was Vincent Crabbe, the used fat boy had become slimmer, at last slimmer than his friends, Gregory Goyle. "Did you remember the Huflepuff? He almost pissed himself on his pants because Draco had attacked him with butcher knife and tried to poke his eyes out?"

"Hhh, had you forgotten the courageous Gryffindor, the one who had tried to give him love potion? He was in hospital for 2 months for an unknown substance in his blood…" On reflex, all Slytherins present were shivering.

Draco ignored his peers, he was used to it by now, the random love confession attacks and even an ambush or two to steal his chastity...

Sigh, he really hated his life. He still remembered the reason for this madness, something that was not under his control…

The wizarding world's population generally consisted of Male Wizard, Sub Wizard and Female WItch. Sub is a Wizard who could bear a child. They were usually easy to be identified because of their appearance. Even though they were a boy/male, they were effeminate and pretty. They usually had a larger hips to make it easy in the bearing process, a shorter and slimmer body than the average Male Wizard.

In the old days, the male population had reached its peak from its counterpart, almost ten times over the female. Thus making an heir was difficult, witch had became a commodity, to be sold for the highest bidder. The population had dwindled dangerously and many witch had committed suicide because their counterpart's action to ensure the continuation of the family's line. Until the witch had raise their Magic against Wizard and making the 1st gender related War in Wizarding World.

To solve this problem, the old Wizard and Witch had made a summit, they had made a potent potion to made a male could bear a children, this was later would be called a Sub Wizard. Unfortunately, this potion worked randomly, it was purely by luck who would become a bearer. Thus, a family with a bearer always regarded high, because it was believed that an Union between a Male Wizard and a Sub Wizard would create a powerful offspring.. And this was also why pureblood hate the muggleborn because they didn't have the potion inherited in their gene. Right now, the male population was still more over than half of its total, though it was better than in the old times.

Because the high praise of Sub, even more so that a Female Witch, a Sub would usually be married off earlier than a Female, since they also needed a longer time to create an heir.

In the most cases, a Sub was thought like a precious gift in Pureblood family. The more powerful the better since the chance to create an heir would be higher. In the past, the Pureblood family usually used their Sub children as a bargained tool, to be married off to the higher standing family and etc. This was because a Sub was being very sought after for their ability to produce superior gen.

Almost all of his life, Draco Malfoy always thought himself as a Male Wizard, he had the attitude, the leadership, the magic. A sub was usually born weak, timid and shy, Draco was anything but that.

So, imagine his surprise when it was later found out that he was a Sub, a fucking sub! He was so furious! He had almost burn his entire room after that and killed his own parents.

Things had become out of control when all the Male in the school except his Slytherin, of course, had tried to seduce him, making him become bitter and furious along the time. At that time, none could stopped his anger… Had they tried they would only faced against his crafty spell and potion which was quite tricky.

Even Severus never wanted to cross his path when he was in one of his 'mood'.

_Fucking imbecile, I hope all Male would died, let their penis shrink and dry!  
_  
\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

But what Draco didn't know was that actually none of his peers, whether it was his family, friends or even foes believed him as a Male Wizard.

Even his parent… They had started planning their 2nd child right after Draco 6th birthday party, when Lucius, although had admitted Draco had the personality, realized that his most prized son had became prettier instead of manlier.

And Draco was truly a beautiful boy, with his pearly white skin, silver silken hair and big doe eyes, and added that with his petite body with amazing bone structure. He looked like a doll, instead of human. Some even mistook him for a Veela, albeit the Malfoy family never had an ounce of Creature blood in their line, truly the most pure line in Britain..

Another reason was because even if Draco's magic was powerful, the blond actually had zero physical prowesses. Actually, one of the reason why Goyle and Crabbe had been following him since babe were because Lucius was afraid that someone would try to forced themselves into him before he went through his inheritance.

They didn't complain about their extra duty. Because. Even if Draco had a personality complex like a drama queen, whiny and over reacting, he was their big sister, the one who had protected and nurtured them. Once, he had even protected them against the upper classman who tried to beat them up. The blond had hexed those upper classman with a wicked spell that Lucius had taught, a bordering spell between Dark and Light. Draco had gotten some rotten punishment from Filch because of that and he grumbled all the time but he never blamed it at greg or Vincent.

But what Draco didn't knew was, later, after that upper classman back into the Dorm, Goyle and Crabbe had proved why Lucius chose those two as their son's protector. Goyle and Crabbe might be not academically smart but they were smart enough to survive in Slytherin.

Thanks Salazar, that no one in their year, in Slytherin, had tried to seduce the blond, not only because of his scary revenge but also it would almost like an incest. Eww...

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

Harry potter, the son of a man who had defeated the dark lord, sat patiently at Gryffindor table, waiting for something, actually for someone...

_Hmm... It's been quite a while, there must be someone who had confessed to him..._

True to his wicked thought, a blond and his entourage entered the Great hall, just a few minutes later. Arrogantly like they owned the World, thgough the blond looked like he had eat a whole sour fruit and its seeds. His dark expression almost could rivaled the angered Red Hungarian Horntail.

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

How true that proverb was for his Dragon…

Harry drank the gorgeous look hungrily. Sometimes, Harry really envied the blond, why did God had to create such a beautiful specimen that a mere mortal could not help but to succumb b into his feet? If the blond didn't have a foul personality and a dirty mouth, he was almost positive that he could have anything in his palm. Not that he needed it, Draco Malfoy was rich, handsome, smart and had a lots of friends. Sometimes, Harry did wonder whether he had it in him to attract the blond.

Dreamily, he watched the blond took a seat right across of him in Slytherin's table, his follower automatically followed him, sitting in his right and left side.

On the outside, the dark haired youth looked bored, but if you were a Legilimens and thus could read his mind, you would be blushing so hard, even making the tomatoes envied you.

This summer, his father, James Potter, the defeater of Lord Voldemort, our beloved Minister of Magic, was actually summoned him into his office and ordered him to court Draco Malfoy. His workaholic father who was so busy with his job as a Minister that he could only came home once or twice a week, calling him only for this matter.

If Harry didn't already target the blond beforehand, he would hex his father into Saturday. Fortunately, he was always could held his temper on cheeks, unlike his oaf of sister whose mouth was as fiery as her red hair. His mother and also his own experience living in Potter's household had taught him that anger, sometimes, was not the right answer.

But, please, looked at him, at Draco Malfoy, and tell him who would not be tempted? Draco was not only gorgeous, he was powerful, from a long prided line of Pureblood, intelligent and a talented Wizard. The only bad side of him was his nasty temper which was way too infamous. _Daily prophet_ even dubbed him as unattainable jewel, since no one seemed could attract the blond's attention more than five minutes, except for his friends. Well, though Harry always like them a bit nasty, he couldn't stand a simpering and sobbing weak girls, like his last week girlfriends.

Harry knew he was not handsome, it seemed all those gorgeousness and elegance was captured by his Sister, Rhode. He was pretty average, and that also could be said about his intelligence, he never paid too much attention to something that didn't interest him, except Potion. Urghhh, there was a price for every dream and since he dreamed to be an Auror like his Godfather, he always made sure his Potion at least passable, unlike Ron….

Though his talent for Quidditch really had made his popularity soar. He was the youngest seeker in the Century, and also the youngest Quidditch captain. That title made him to never have a shortage of girlfriend. Almost all the match with him as a seeker was won by him. But there was a bad side from every gleaming side, his talent for Quidditch was one of the reason why Draco hated him caused the blond never ever won against him. He really tried to give the blond an advantage, he really tried, besides he liked to see Draco's pert arse ride the broomstick, it was really sexy. But again, he never won against his instinct, and his blond always looked like he had wanted to kill him after every match.

He looked again at the Slytherin's side hungrily, especially at the blond boy who ate delicately at his fruit salad. _Just wait... You will become mine, Draco Malfoy..._

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like I had promised before, this week release is 30 cm differences. Next week would be Majestic's Wish and the week after would be My Broken Mate.

Warning: Like usual, the grammar...

* * *

30 CM DIFFERENCES

-HP—DM-

Chapter 2. The Questioning Kisses…

-HP—DM—

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Draco smirked at his reflection on the mirror; hair looked fabulous as always, his black pristine robe was unwrinkled and spelled to keep that way, perfect skin without no blemish and ruby red lips. "Handsome..." his magic mirror said, cooed at him adoringly. "Why do you always so perfect "his mirror sighed like a fooling girls in love. He gave his mirror disgusting look and strode confidently into another perfect day for Draco Malfoy.

Draco was desirable, he didn't bother to deny it, it was like saying the sun set on the east. Even only walking along the corridor he heard the sighs and the dreamily stare of his observer. Both genders, whether male or female seemed reluctantly drawn into his charm. And no matter how humiliated he had to admit, it was his androgyny charm that was appealed to them. Though somehow his male admirers were becoming bigger than its counterpart since his admittance as a Sub Wizard.

And though, he had told and insisted to his family and peers about his yearn for become a Dominant Male Wizard, in the past, he had lost so many counts when he had to trash the mirror when he saw those big doe eyes stared back at him. In his more rebellious stage, he had purposely ordered a specialize shoes that magically made him looked taller, he had also ordered a special robe that made him bulkier and less effeminate. However, he had flatly refused to change his face or hair, both of them were genetically Malfoy through and through and after hearing so many after effect from aesthetic Wizardry, he had given up the chance to have errr... manlier face.

Contrary to what people had known, he wasn't shocked with his inheritance. Draco was a realist, it was impossible for him to change what he couldn't change for years merely in one night with a sheer power of stubbornness While he had thrown quite a temper tantrum big enough for the sake of appearance, inwardly he was just somewhat discontented . Although, those slight of mistake had made him being punished by his father, his father who had never punished him before. Oh how he wished he could turn back time... Being locked up for a month in his room, no matter how big and spacious it was had made him a little claustrophobic.

If he remembered, since his denial about his feminism and Submissive role had run pretty deep, he had spent his last seventeen years trying to prove that he was a Dominant Male Wizard not a Submissive Wizard.

He had dated a lot of people, female, even Pansy and Daphne, and he also dated lots of Sub Wizard.

He even almost... almost... had sex once with a female. He imagined that he would definitely had sex with that girl, he had somehow forgot her face and her name though, if that female didn't suddenly being shipped into Beaubatonx.

He was not stupid, he understood clearly that his father and his friends were protective of him, that they were protecting his 'chastity'. Beforehand, he felt their attitude was merely annoying and unnecessary Now, the grown up Draco felt slightly grateful since without it he was might be become the next slut of Slytherin, right before was also helpful that now they were being infamous with their reputation as his Guardian, if not... he shuddered to imagine how he would be pulled into one of those empty Hallway and being gang banged by his large err... hateful fraction.

Okay, he had a lot of imagination, okay, those Muggle television had clearly clouded his judgement.

The Ice Prince of Slytherin was truly thankful with his protector, though you would need to made him tied and put under Cruciatus before he said it...loudly. None of the wiser dared to rise against them, and the non-wiser were put silently under secretive means.

What Draco didn't know was how wrong his theory would be weeks later...

* * *

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Two weeks later, Great Hall of Hogwarts…

He felt it again, those stare... Shivering slightly from the penetrating eyes, he glared at the perpetrator and as usual he only found an empty hall. For 2 weeks, he felt that 'stare' but when he turned his back around no one came out, either his stalker had an invisibility cloak or they were magically gifted with stealth. Though, someday, he caught green eyes watched him unblinkingly, somehow he had suspected that maybe his stalk and Potter was one person. Since he only felt the same intensity from Potter.

Draco knew about Potter, of course. For a Gryffindor, the black haired teen was quite tolerable in Draco's eyes. He was never fought or took bait from Slytherin, in fact, he always acted noble and become the middle man, something Draco could never appreciate_. So what? He liked a bit of chaos, who are not?_

Potter was also famous amongst the female population, Draco guessed it was for his smile, his kindness and his talent for Quidditch. Having a Minister as your father also upped his position in society's eyes, though he always questioned his fashion sense since he always wore those baggy clothes and even baggy clothes, the only clothes that fir him was his Quidditch gear and Draco had to admit he looked quite charming under those.

_Urggh, he felt it again, Potter's stares..._

Draco didn't understand though why Potter was so late. Since Draco's inheritance had came out the first time he entered Hogwarts in seventh year, all the eyes were pointed at him, now he just felt them as something as common. Caused even though he was just come out as a Sub, people already guessed his inheritance earlier, apparently the Weasley twin had even made a pool of for it. They had even set their eyes on Draco before he came into his inheritance. Everyone except the Golden trio… Something he thought was customary since his fights with Weasel were legendary and also the other brawl here, clash there with the other Golden trio.

So, he thought that none of them would made a pass toward them, with how besotted weasel and Granger, and the last time Draco had heard, Potter with his blond haired witch partner. So, he was quite surprised and flattered when he knew Potter had watching him. Somehow, his stare felt different, it made Draco flustered and fidgety, something he never felt before.

Draco had to confess, Potter did fit some of his criteria, he was handsome, powerful both in term of magic, society standing or Quidditch, he was quite intelligent not as good as Draco but enough, moreover he looked like a whipped fussy-type. Someone Draco could control, someone who wouldn't restrict him.

If only that the he was perfect, unfortunately Potter had weakness, one of them was too fatal in Draco's eyes, it was his height, he was maybe about 30 cm shorter than the said blonde. Draco could picture that they would become a laughing stock as a couple. Draco knew he was quite tall as a Sub, so he decided he would only find a taller Male Wizard, just for aesthetic standard.

Secondly, Potter was friend with Hermione granger, the Head girl, and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. It was not Draco really hated mud blood it just that know-it-all attitude that Draco hated. And Draco hated Ron Weasley, with passion... Grudge and all of the above. He hated weasley, with those atrocious red hair and quick to anger temper, he still couldn't understand why he was chosen as a perfect, maybe because Potter was chosen as a quidditch captain? He didn't know and wouldn't care…

Lastly was Potter was good in Quidditch, to good in fact, that Draco had never ever won when they had match together. The blond was competitive person by nature, he had regretted it deeply when he threw the remembrall so Potter had to catch it and became the youngest seeker in the century. But to never won against him for seven years? He never quite forgave himself for the fact…

So, even though Potter had fit some of Draco criteria, his flaws were to bigger to ignore, no, Potter was a "NO" category, definitely.

Potter was a puzzle and Draco itched to solve it. "What's wrong, Draco?" A moutful Goyle asked beween his meal, which the blond answered by giving him a disgustingly sneer. Goyle and Crabbe only stared each at other and giving confusing looks. They seemed immune to Potter's stare, usually they were trained to be the first person when someone was dangerous suitor and elimi... errr remove them from Draco's peripery sight.

Potter must br harmlessm then, Draco foolishly thought.

Arrgh, he sighed inwardly, his requirement was not so hard actually, he need a handsome, rich and smart Dominant Wizard, someone who wouldn't sheltered him too much, like his father or protected him too much, someone who could accept all his quirks and sarcasm and his domineering nature.

And so far, no one had succeed, though Draco had said his criteria and they had said yes, after a week trials, none of them survive under his natural charm. It made him, hopelessly thinking that maybe he was not fit as a Sub, after all…

Sometimes, he cursed his family for giving him such a gorgeous body with a wicked tongue and mind. He turned his head to his left and watched Pans and Blaise feeding each other, he turned his head to the right and Daphne and Theo had an animated talk,

_Aaah, how he wished to have a partner…_

* * *

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he needed those intense smoldering eyes to stop sexually harassing him! So, one day, he braved himself, a trait a Slytherin shouldn't have, earlier he had his friend to walked first into their common room, leaving him around in the silent corridor. When he deemed that all of them had gone, including Crabbe and Goyle, sometimes, they were too protective, he took a turn, and consciously took a path he knew went into abandoned classroom next with the Charm's classroom.

When he entered the abandoned classroom, he stepped into the center of the dusty room, waited with a wilted breath for the feeling again, when he felt it again, quickly he put the strongest ward he knew and put a straight duel position in the center of the room.

"Who are you?!" He asked loudly, his eyes stared around him, blindly trying to find his stalker. "You're a creep, you know... Could you stop it!? Don't you know who you'd deal with?" He shouted angrily at the unknown peep.

But there was only silence who answered him.

Then he added again, hesitantly this time. "Potter...?"

But again, only silence answered him. Draco could sigh, relieved. Okaaay, maybe it was just his overactive imagination.

But when he went toward the exit door, he heard the soft chuckles that raised his ire. Spontaneously, he grabbed blindingly toward the familiar voice and met with a soft fabric. Smirking inwardly, he pulled down those and met with startling green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Well...well...well..." He commented smugly, "look who we had here..." He took the fabric and soothed it in his cheek, feeling the softness and anxiously moaned, in the corner of his eyes, he saw Potter groaned uncomfortably. "Invisible cloak, Potter? Do you know how rare this is?"

Potter only fidgeted guiltily, Draco's smirk widened, he had the upper hand now. "Is stalked someone is one of your favorite pastime, Potter? Imagine if the news gets a hold of this... Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor, the son of the minister of magic is a stalker..." The blond mocked him merrily, unaware how the emerald eyes had became sharper, or how the other boy body had become tenser. "I wonder what your father would say, whether he..."

But his last sentences was cut off with a forceful tug of his wrist, before he was stood proudly in front of the golden boy, but in the next minutes, he was strapped down by a muscular body. Both of his wrist was gripped in a tight hold of Potter's brute force, forcing him to yelp aloud only to be silenced by a another hand.

"W..wht...Ppot..." But his voice was unheard since the hand had smoother his voice.

He realized that now he was trapped under another male, a male that was infatuated with him. He could smell the musky scent of the other male, the laborious breath in his ears and the muscle under the baggy clothes. And he was surprising himself that he didn't find the other male repulsive, not at all, which was weird since he absolutely abhorred the Neanderthal way of Male Wizard.

"Not so proud, aren't you now?" Though, he couldn't see him, he could detect the proud and smirks in Potter's voice. "Now, what should we do with you... Hmmm?"

That sentence and the tone in Potter's voice made him struggle harder. Potter was quicker though, he tightened his hold of Draco and the blond ended up truly defenseless, Draco hissed in pain at the bruises on his wrists caused by the brute force of Potter's power.

Knowing the blond couldn't do anything, Harry became bolder, he put a silencing charm around them and using creative spell that Sirius had taught him to lock both of Draco's wrist in invincible handcuff.  
Slowly, he released his hold, and of course the slytherin started his struggles again, only to realize he was immobile by Potter's spell. Though it didn't silence his mouth.

"Let me go, Potter!" The blond when knowing his mouth could speak didn't waste time to curse the other male. Though his sentence was brave Harry could detect fear in their note.

Harry smirked against Draco neck, the vibration sent quiver into the blonds' body, making the raven smirked wider. He tightened his hold, so now, they were spooning each other, Draco's back on Harry's front.

Deliberately, Harry pressed his crotch in Draco's arse, making the blond squeaked highly, red coloring the pale feature. "P...po...Potter..."

"Hnnn..." Nuzzling deeper into the sensitive neck, Harry couldn't careless about the blonds' comfort.

He smelt the sweet fragrance and when the temptation was too high, he bit into those small ears and licked it...

"Aghh..." The blond moaned softly, trying to silence his pleasure but the closer contact prevented that and the Dominant male's eyes widened in surprise.

The blond now could only curse his traitorous body and trying to suppress his humiliation. Harry already recovered from his surprise, now smirked triumphantly. At least now, he now the blond didn't think him so repulsively.

Boldly, he turned the blond around, now watching the other male. Though Draco was 30 centimeters taller, right now he was looked smaller, fragile, submissive. The usually immaculate Slytherin now in disarray, clothes untucked, hair messy, eyes glassy. Both the most tempting were those chessy red eyes and how many times the blond licked his lips repeatedly.

Draco couldn't stand upright, he couldn't stare too much into those green eyes, Potter's eyes were like a predator, hungry and sharp, his breathing were difficult, it was like every breath was an effort to be made. Why?

Harry couldn't stand it...

So he dived forward, into another pathway... Whether toward heaven or hell, he didn't know.

A sharp gasp was the only thing that Draco could utter before his lip was conquered by Harry Potter. The other lips was gently at first, but then it changed, like the other male wanted to eat him alive, his lips, his mouth, his tongue, everything was in Potter's control.

He couldn't do anything.

Harry now knew the taste of Draco Malfoy, a little bit sweet, but unique of him. Intoxicating, exhilarating...

_Mine...only mine_

Draco was conquered by Potter, he was helpless under this Neanderthal man. He had tried to struggled, but then he had felt tired so he surrendered into the pleasure. And what a pleasure it was, Potter truly claimed his mouth, every kiss, every licks, every bite was added into the blonds' pleasure. So much that he couldn't hold a moan of pleasure.

At that sound, Potter stopped, his eyes wide with surprised, but those smirked had back into his face, he tried to cup Draco face, making them face each other, something the blond abhorred. But under spell and helpless against Potter's power, Draco gave up, when he had expected the smug face, he didn't quite expected the gentleness of Potter's eyes. Somehow, more than the kisses, those eyes made Draco's knees weak.

So, when Potter started another round of kisses, Draco was gladly surrendered. Somehow, the embrace became gentle, and unlike before, the kisses was not too domineering instead it was soft and gentle though still passionate. They didn't know how many time they had spent only with kissing, but somehow it ended, too soon for both of their taste.

Both of them stared at each other questioningly with ragged breath and swollen lips, Draco still in the binding spell and Potter still hugged the taller man.

Somehow, Draco had found his resolve, and "Release me..." The blond said icily, though the swollen lips and red check ruined the effect.

Potter could only nod dumbly and started to utter the counter spell. The blond massaged the bruising wrist, making the Gryffindor felt guilty and wanted to start apologizing but suddenly.

A hard punch in the raven boy's gut had made him lost his balance, he had fall down into the ground, groaned unhappily. The blond watched it gleefully for a while, but he was becoming panic when Potter came back into his sense, so before he went deeper into another truble, he needed to make a haste exit.

"That's the price for underestimate me. Midget Potter!" Before the other boy could say another words, the blond had gone from the room, leaving the Gryffindor alone in the dusty classroom.

* * *

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Draco swiped the swollen lip that had just been kissed breathlessly by none other but the famous Harry Potter, trying to erase the sensation he had never felt before. But no matter what he did, his body felt under fire, he knew that if he saw himself in the mirror, he would be like someone that had been thoroughly snogged. Red checks, swollen lips, big eyes, and breathless breaths.

_How dare him... No one had dared to steal a kiss from me... What an insolence bastards!_

His heart was still beating so hard; the drum in his ears still couldn't stop. He had to admit, no one… no one had ever kissed him like that, so passionate, like they wanted to devour him alive. Actually, Draco was always the one who initiated the kiss between him and his partner, he always the one who leads, whether his partner was female or male, Sub or Dom. It seemed all of his partner was in awe of him that they felt so grateful that he had kissed them and let him lead the act itself.

Actually, this was a common fact among his family and peers, Draco had dated err... maybe not dated but have a very...very close friendship with some Dominants before, but none of his family or friends had agreed with his choice because somehow he was always chosen someone who was a coward and easy to intimidate. Someone that he, Draco Malfoy, could control. Of course, he became bored with them after one or two weeks, but people knew Draco's taste. Someone, tall, lanky, handsome, aristocrat, fun and 'chicken', but none of them was like Harry Potter. Harry Potter was, okay, he was handsome... Draco had to admit that, if you like them dark, with unshaven jaw, green emerald eyes and strong jaw. He also almost fit Draco's standard, a meek and shy person, with aristocrat background. Not too smart but not a fool either. At first, in Draco's eyes, Harry one weakness was his Quidditch's talent and his height. But now, it seemed he needed to add another option on that list.

Draco Malfoy absolutely hated Dominant, scavenger hunt type of male. He hated it very much, that he wouldn't ever go near that type of person, except Crabbe and Goyle, caused they were his childhood friends and more like a sheep under wolves clothing. If he had that kind of suitor before, he usually asked whether Crabbe or Goyle or both of them to deal with those type of suitor.

Even though Draco didn't want to admit it, he feared that kind of men, he was afraid that he would be attracted to them and those chauvinist men would change him into someone he was not. Caused Draco Malfoy was not your conventional Submissive Wizard, and he wouldn't change it for anyone else…

However, the shivering on his body wouldn't stop, the hard beat of his heart still fluttering madly, added that with the rawness of both of his arm, fire was started to creeping up from his heart, to his chest, neck... to almost entire of his body.

_Why?_

_Relax, Draco… You just let down your guard down once, take a deep breath and let it go…_

His shock still not abated though... He had came there, deliberately to taunt Potter, knowing with his shy and meek personality, he would just sputter and humiliated beyond relieved, like his counterpart, Neville Longbottom, when he had accidentally write a poem for Draco and the blond had read it aloud for the whole Great Hall to hear. _Okay, he knows that he is a meanie little bitch…_ So, imagined his astonishment when the raven instead of cowering had attacked him, and the most humiliated thing was that Draco had been lost to him.

Who had known that Harry Potter had all those muscle under his loose wardrobe, he could felt it when Potter pressed their body together, the hard contour of his muscle, his hot breath, the tight grip and the hard behind his…

Shame filled the blonds' face when he remembered it… He didn't knew he could uttered those moan, for Harry Potter nonetheless. What's wrong with him. He didn't know where he had those strength to fight against Potter in that last minute, the sensation was too unknown for him, to pleasurable. He was glad he could still put those haughty and brave face in front of Potter, at least his image was saved in front of Potter. Now, he just wished that he could faced Potter tomorrow and prevented his face from becoming too red in front of Potter.

_Get a grip, Draco!_

He realized he couldn't came back like this, his friends would be questioned him like a pack of hungry wolves. He needed an escape and what a better escape than the hot chocolate the House Elves made?

So, after took a few calming breaths, he took a shaky step toward the kitchen, unaware of a pair eyes that had been watching him, burning with hatred and jealousy.

* * *

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Harry licked his lip again, trying to savor the last taste of the blond that was left in his lip. Even now, still sitting on the abandoned classroom after the blond had accosted him, he still couldn't forget the blond.

Just remembering it, had make him smirked proudly, quite pleased of his accomplishment.

Now that he already knew the blonds' taste he couldn't no, he wouldn't let him go. He visualized the event again, the blond had tasted like strawberry, the food he had last eaten, he knew this caused he had watched the blond like a hawk during dinner. And Merlin truly gifted him for strawberry was his favorite flavor, though underneath the strawberry he had taste another flavor, something indescribable, and something that was uniquely Draco Malfoy.

If there was a thing that he had greatly regretted was his rough treatment of the blond, he didn't knew that the blond was bruised too easily, just a minute under his grab and he could see the telltale sign of red and blue caused by his grip. And from the blond expression earlier, he was quite used with the rough treatment, this wouldn't do. If he truly wanted to become the blond partner, he would need to protect him so there would be no more sign of bruises from the blond.

But he was quite shocked when he had found out that eventhough the blond was taller than him, he was so fragile, so slender when the Slytherin was put under his body, in the matter of fact, he was perfect for Harry. Harry was actually never meant to snap like that but when the blond had taunted him and tried to black mailing him, his control had broken. Like usual, since the old days, the blond did know how to rile him up.

Actually, among the Gryffindor, the raven was known as a meek and shy person, he never raised his voice except absolutely necessary, and lots people had said that he resembled a tame lion but somehow, when confronted with the blond he become another person, a dominant person.

In fact, before this, Harry only knew one person who could do this to him and that was his father... But not like this, not in a good way, actually when both of them faced each other usually they would ended up in a screaming match that made his mother and sister leaved the room, couldn't stand the yells and death threats and whatnot that was shouted under their ire. But earlier, when faced the blond, it was true Harry first instinct was to punished the blond but after that somehow another emotions came and replaced the anger, desires, possessiveness, and want. The cutoff point was when the blond had uttered those muffled moans and he had saw those big doe eyes saw him helplessly, gone was the anger, the rage, then came the protectiveness, the gentle feeling he never felt for someone else.

Before, Draco was his prize, his hunted that he had won after a long battle, but after Draco was his treasure, his beloved something he need to protect. Somehow the blond had become so endearing. Even though he was taller, by some means, the blonde had become more fragile, more breakable, someone precious that he need to keep.

If Harry still could decipher what he felt for the blond was before, now he knew what it was…

He was in the process of falling in love with the naughty blond…

Just imagining, the blond's reaction if he told him the truth, had making him smirked at himself. The blond would be so haughty and had the _'I know I'm gorgeous, but please don't fall in love with me'._ He wonder if he had picked a wrong person to be loved to, the blond was a hard catch, he was also high maintenance, Harry was usually stayed away from that kind of person, since he had promised himself he wouldn't entered the social ladder like his father was. But he guessed beggar couldn't choose after all.

He had chosen, and he didn't know if he settle with someone less his heart would become contented.

When the blond had gone from here, he was almost chuckled by his attitude, he might sound haughty and noble, but underneath it all Harry could see the shaking finger, the trembled shoulder. Oh how he wished he could pull the blond again, under his embrace, just to say that everything would be fine. Truly, under that high haughty and prissy persona, there was another Draco someone who was kind, witty, mothering and liked to please. He had seen it when Draco was with his Slytherins and he had caught a glimpse of it when the blond had surrendered for him… for a minute there, the blond was compliant, submissive and more likeable…

But to get into that core, Harry needed strategies, he knew after this the blond would be harder to catch; he would suspect that the blond must be avoided him and even staying away from him. He chuckled at that image, for someone who said that he was a Dominant, the blond actually always act like a Sub, though he had never realized it.

Draco Malfoy just needed a proper Dominant, someone who would not cower under his personality but not too domineering that they wash away all his quirk and fire, someone like him, someone like Harry James Potter.

* * *

\(^_^)/ -HP—DM- \(^_^)/

* * *

Review please...


End file.
